NCT Dream Main ABC 5 Dasar
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [oneshot] Judulnya cukup kok. Mereka main ABC 5 Dasar di dorm. /"…tau ABC 5 dasar gak?"/ "ABC apaan dasar?" /"…abece lima dasar."/ "Hah?" [Tag: Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung, NO PAIR]


**[NCT Dream Main ABC 5 Dasar]**

 **No pair.**

 **K+**

 **Warning: bahasa gado-gado. Tapi mayoritas santai-santai.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat ya, NCT127! Kalian berhasil dapat first win dengan Cherry Bomb! Waa, semuanya senang! Akhirnya, barisan tuanya NCT bisa nyusul dedek-dedek!

Member NCT Dream yang tidak merangkap NCT127 langsung berhamburan menyambut Mark dan Haechan yang demi berlangsungnya fanfic ini, memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm NCT Dream.

Apa? Masih ada jadwal lagi selain MCountdown? Iya, tau kok. Tapi kalau Mark dan Haechan nggak pulang, fanfic ini jadi nggak bisa dikasih judul 'NCT Dream Main ABC 5 Dasar'. Kudu full team! Tuh, Jaemin aja ada, lagi nyiapin kertas dan alat tulis.

"Alat tulis? Nggak. Aku cuma nyiapin kertas. Alat tulis mah siapin masing-masing."

Begitu katanya. Tapi ya, nggak apa-apalah. Kalau buat nulis sih, mau pulpen atau pensil alis juga nggak masalah. Ya nggak, Jaem?

Eh, anaknya pergi.

Yaudah lah.

Renjun yang lagi duduk sambil nyender sofa sebelah Haechan ngeliatin Jaemin yang mulai bagi-bagiin kertas. "Ngapain?"

"Kita disuruh nulis kesan pesan?" Jeno bolak-balikin kertas yang baru aja dia terima. Kosong. Bikin dia inget waktu dia naik kelas, wali kelasnya nyuruh nulis kesan pesan selama setahun bersama gitu. Familiar.

"Bukan. Kita main ABC 5 dasar."

"ABC apa?" Chenle yang tadi duduk di meja makan tapi masih di ruangan yang sama itu main jbjb. "ABC apa tadi? ABC mendasar?"

"ABC lima dasar. Tau nggak?" Jaemin godain Chenle. "Ini mainan rakyat jelata. Jadi kamu pasti nggak tau."

"Aku juga rakyat jelata."

"Beuh."

"Main sama Jaemin hyung aku jadi otomatis downgrade soalnya."

"Untung aku baik," kata Jaemin, tapi ujung-ujungnya tetep jitak. Chenle ketawa doang terus ikut duduk melingkar. "Mark hyung mana?"

"Kamar mandi kali. Tadi dia di sebelah Jeno." Renjun nunjuk tempat sebelah kanan Jeno yang emang kosong. Jaemin cuma ngangguk-ngangguk terus ngasih dua kertas ke Jeno, titip sekalian buat Mark. "Ini game apa ya?"

"Nanti dijelasin kok. Pegang dulu aja kertasnya. Oh iya, ambil pulpen ya. Atau pensil juga nggak apa-apa."

Jeno langsung protes, bilang kalau tempat pensilnya ada di kamar. Renjun dan Chenle juga begitu. "Ya kan kita ke ruang TV mau nonton TV. Ngapain kita bawa pulpen?"

Ya udah sih, tinggal ambil aja. Males banget. Ya udahlah, nih. Pulpen buat semuanya, masing-masing satu. Asal pada inget buat dibalikin aja itu pulpen.

"Gitu dong!" Chenle udah mulai lempar-lemparin pulpennya, sementara Renjun lagi nahan-nahan biar nggak gambar-gambar di kertas kosong yang tadi dibagiin. "Jisung juga ke kamar mandi atau apa sih? Daritadi nggak liat."

"Apaan. Ini, tiduran." Renjun nunjuk ke lantai beralas karpet tebal di sebelah kirinya yang kalau dari tempat Chenle duduk, itu sudut mati, karena mejanya menghalangi. "Tiduran aja atau tidur beneran sih?" dia coba ngintip. Oh, tidur. Bangunin dong. "Jisung, bangun. Ini Jaemin lagi ada aneh-anehan. Nanti kalau ketinggalan kamu nangis lho."

Tanpa mikirin Jaemin yang rada shock dibilang mau aneh-anehan ataupun Chenle yang ketawa ngeledek denger soal Jisung nangis, Renjun masih terus mengguncangkan badan Jisung yang makin hari makin besar aja. Mungkin Renjun ada sedikit perasaan iri.

Jisung bangun sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung kenapa kok kayak mau ada sesuatu gitu ya, kalau ngeliat tampang-tampang hyungnya itu. "Mau ngapain?"

"Main."

"Main apa?"

"ABC 5 dasar."

"Apaan tuh?"

"Ntar dijelasin. Tunggu Mark hyung balik dulu."

Jisung hampir mau balik rebahan lagi kalau Renjun nggak nahan dia. Duh, Mark mana ini? Cepetan balik dong, biar bisa cepet mulai!

Eh, itu dia. Baru balik.

"Ng? Kalian ngapain ngumpul gitu?" Mark ngeliat ada yang aneh aja dari adek-adeknya yang duduknya kok rapi banget…. Pasti ada apa-apaan.

"Ayo, sini hyung. Duduk, duduk di sini." Jaemin lambai-lambai tangannya, biar bikin Mark cepet nyamperin. Dia nepuk-nepuk space kosong di sebelahnya. Mark nurut. "Nah, udah lengkap. Ayo, main!"

"Jelasin dulu weh." Chenle nggak sabaran.

"Iya, oke, oke. Jadi, ABC 5 dasar tuh, kita nentuin satu huruf alfabet, misal A. Nah, kita masing-masing nulis satu benda, nama orang, nama tempat, dsb. yang berawalan huruf A! Ditulis di kertas ini biar gampang." Jaemin ngangkat kertasnya tinggi-tinggi, biar keliatan. "Kalau jawabannya bisa diterima, skor 100. Kalau samaan sama yang lain, skor 50. Kalau nggak masuk akal, skor 0. Gitu. Ngerti gak?"

"Ada skor? Kirain asik-asikan aja," kata Jisung di sela-sela nguap. "Tapi nggak apa-apa sih. Ngerti kok."

"Kenapa kalau samaan jadinya 50? Aku cuma kenal satu orang doang yang namanya berawalan huruf D." Mark nyela. Kayaknya dia langsung kepikiran Doyoung, tapi lupa sama nama aslinya Haechan.

"Nanti gak seru hyung… emang mainnya begitu…."

Mark ngangguk aja, nggak maksa.

Eh, tunggu deh. Haechan belum dibangunin!

"Chan, Haechan. Bangun, kita mau main," kata Renjun, lagi-lagi tugasnya ngebangunin orang. Salah sendiri duduknya di antara dua orang tidur.

Pas Haechan bangun, dia bingung juga kenapa pada ngeliatin dia yang kayak… nyalahin banget kenapa dia tidur. "Apaan woi ini lagi mau ngapain?"

"…tau ABC 5 dasar gak?"

"ABC apaan dasar?"

"…abece lima dasar."

"Hah?"

"Renjun, jelasin dong."

Renjun nurut. Dia jelasin ke Haechan yang ternyata cepet juga nyambungnya. Kalo main mah dia cepet ngerti.

Setelah bicara-bicara lagi, mereka mutusin kalo bakal main pake lima kategori: tempat, orang, buah, hewan, dan benda. Jeno sempet mau sok asik bilang 'nama bakteri', tapi ya tentunya nggak diiyain. ABC 5 dasar level tertinggi banget ya pake nama bakteri.

"Hompimpah alaium gambreng!"

Lokal ya. Biarin.

Pokoknya pas diitung, jumlahnya 20. Huruf T.

"Huruf T… banyak kan ya itu," kata Jeno, udah siap mau nulis. Dia kepikiran banyak. Mungkin. "Mulai nih?"

"Iya, mulai ya!"

Mereka mulai nulis. Dikasih batas waktu biar nggak lama-lama.

"Udah abis! Ayo diskor!" Jaemin mukul meja pelan, biar pada berenti nulis.

 **Mark  
** Tempat: thailand  
Orang: ten  
Buah: -  
Hewan: tupai  
Benda: telpon

 **Renjun  
** Tempat: tibet  
Orang: ten  
Buah: -  
Hewan: tapir  
Benda: tempat minum

 **Jeno  
** Tempat: tokyo  
Orang: taeyong  
Buah: tomat  
Hewan: -  
Benda: tulang

 **Haechan  
** Tempat: tempat tidur  
Orang: taeil  
Buah: timun  
Hewan: tokek  
Benda: topi

 **Jaemin  
** Tempat: tokyo  
Orang: ten  
Buah: terong  
Hewan: tuna  
Benda: tongsis

 **Chenle  
** Tempat: tongkrongan  
Orang: tisung  
Buah: tangan  
Hewan: ternak  
Benda: taplak meja

 **Jisung  
** Tempat: twitter  
Orang: taeyong  
Buah: -  
Hewan: tenderloin  
Benda: tisu

…

…

"Dih! Yang jawabannya serius kok kayaknya cuma Mark hyung, Renjun, sama aku deh!" kata Jaemin sambil kali ini bener-bener mukul meja –ceritanya frustrasi.

Jeno dan Haechan nggak terima. "Apaan! Aku serius nih, baca! Punyaku 100 semua!"

"Tapi itu buahnya apaan! Timun sama tomat emangnya buah?!" Jaemin gemes sendiri.

"Tomat buah! Kan ada jus tomat!" Jeno ngotot. Tumben.

"Tapi tomat ada di tukang sayur! Nah!"

"Dih, nggak ngaca nih si Nana!" Haechan ngerebut kertasnya Jaemin. "Terong woi! Terong katanya Nana buah, coba! Tukang sayurmu emang gak jualan terong?!"

Jaemin diem. Tukang sayur langganan ibunya emang jualan terong sih. Hm. Gimana ya.

"Yaudah, kalian bertiga 0 aja ya skornya!" kata Chenle sambil main asal coret kertasnya Jaemin, Jeno, Haechan. Mereka yah, yaudah lah. Ngalah sama yang masih kecil. Tapi terus mereka liat muka Renjun.

"…kalian nggak mau coba liat kertasnya Chenle?"

Mereka langsung liat.

"WEH PAK TANGAN SIAPA PAK YANG DIBILANG BUAH?" Haechan nunjukin kertasnya Chenle tepat di muka Chenle. Chenle cuma miringin kepala.

"Ada kan? Buah tangan?"

"BEDA ARTI ITU PAK! BUKAN BUAH BENERAN!" Haechan hampir cakar muka. "Itu maksudnya oleh-oleh! Bukan buah yang dimakan!"

"Apaan sih? Jadi itu buah apa bukan?"

"BUKAN!"

"Punya Chenle salahin semua aja lah," kata Jeno sambil geleng-geleng. "Hewannya ternak. Nama orang tisung. Tempat tongkrongan. Nol aja semuanya."

"Eh, taplak meja kan bener!" Chenle protes pas liat Jeno udah mulai nyoret-nyoret juga. "Tisung juga kan kalian aja yang gak tau beneran ada apa nggak orang namanya Tisung! Dunia itu luas, hyung-hyungku sayang."

Ngeselin. Udah, kasih 0 aja semua.

"Jahat!" Chenle teriak nyaring, tapi yang lain gak peduli –Jisung apalagi. Namanya diplesetin gitu.

Baru aja mereka mau hompimpa lagi, tapi terus Mark ngingetin punya Jisung belum dinilai.

Chenle langsung nyambar kertasnya Jisung. "Hmm… tempatnya twitter. Hewannya tenderloin…. HAH tenderloin bukan hewan, Jisung!"

"Nggak pernah makan steak ya? Kan ada steak tenderloin." Jisung bingung pas liat pada ketawa. Oh, Haechan nggak ketawa.

"Tenderloin bukan hewan?" Haechan mukanya kaget banget. Dia baru pertama kali denger kalau tenderloin bukan hewan. "Iya, kan ada steak tenderloin. Itu ikan kan?"

"Bukan sapi?" Jisung balik nanya.

"Ikan deh setauku."

"Ngaco parah. Udahlah, Jisung. Itu skornya 0 ya," kata Mark sambil nahan ketawa. Jisung syok, tapi dia nurut.

"Jisung sih nggak apa-apa, tapi…." Chenle lirik Haechan. "Haechan hyung nggak tau tenderloin… pfft."

Haechan nggak ngerti, tapi dia kesel. "Yang ngira tangan bisa dimakan diem aja dah!"

"Asalkan berani, barang apapun bisa dimakan kok hyung."

"Eh, berantem yuk." Haechan udah siap berdiri sementara Chenle ketawa doang.

"Eh, udah, udah. Jangan ribut dong ginian doang." Mark ngelerai. "Ayo, mulai lagi."

Terus mereka hompimpa lagi. Sekarang huruf H.

"Chan." Renjun manggil Haechan. Haechan deketin pas Renjun kayak pengen bisikin sesuatu. "Palingan Chenle nanti bakal jawab Hisung."

Haechan langsung balik badan, ngadep Chenle. "Eh, awas ya kalo ngisinya Hisung!" terus Chenle ngerutin kening. Ketebak kayaknya.

Terus mereka mulai ngisi. Di tengah-tengah nulis, mereka denger Haechan sempet kayak seneng banget gitu suaranya.

"Eh, udah! Ayo dinilai!" Jaemin ngingetin.

"Beluman…." Mark nahan kertasnya, tapi pulpennya diambil sama Jaemin, jadi Mark bener-bener nggak bisa lanjutin ngisi.

 **Mark**  
Tempat: -  
Orang: Haechan  
Buah: -  
Hewan: harimau  
Benda: helicopter

 **Renjun  
** Tempat: holycow  
Orang: haechan  
Buah: …hore  
Hewan: -  
Benda: hape

 **Jeno**  
Tempat: -  
Orang: herin  
Buah: -  
Hewan: hucing  
Benda: hidayah

 **Haechan  
** Tempat: hatimu  
Orang: HAECHAN  
Buah: hapel  
Hewan: hanjing  
Benda: hasutan

 **Jaemin  
** Tempat: hatiku  
Orang: hina  
Buah: -  
Hewan: -  
Benda: handphone

 **Chenle  
** Tempat: -  
Orang: haemin  
Buah: hati  
Hewan: haechan  
Benda: heli

 **Jisung  
** Tempat: holywood  
Orang: haechan  
Buah: -  
Hewan: -  
Benda: harta

…

…

"HYUNG! PARAH HYUNG! HAECHAN HYUNG NGOMONG KASAR!" Chenle heboh-heboh ke Mark. "NIH, HANJING KATANYA! Sengaja banget itu, hyung. Marahin aja."

Ah, elah. Boro-boro Mark mau marahin. Dia udah pusing aja main beginian. Udah capek mikir, eh taunya yang lain ngisinya becanda. Capek.

Renjun juga sebenernya lumayan serius main ini. Tuh, dia lagi bingung gimana ngeskor punya dia. "Jaem, kita ngisinya sama-sama hape tapi ditulisnya beda jadi gimana?"

"Bedain aja deh ahaha." Lalu mereka berdua ngasih skor 100. "Njun laper ya? Ngisinya holycow ahaha."

"Yeu. Kamu juga. Kesepian ya? Ngisinya hatiku," balas Renjun. "Samaan sama Haechan, tuh. Skor 50."

Haechan denger namanya dipanggil. "Apaan? Ada yang sama?" dia ngintip kertas Jaemin. "Eh, nggak. Aku ngisinya hatimu."

"…err…." Renjun bingung. Yaudahlah.

"Eh, Jeno ngelawak. Dia ngisi benda hidayah. Apaan dah." Jaemin abis ngintip. "Jayus bat."

"Itu nama majalah…Yang isinya azab-azab itu," kata Jeno, kayaknya emang gak ada niatan ngelawak. "Haechan tuh jayus."

"Iya, udah liat. Hasutan. Apaan coba." Jaemin geleng-geleng. "Tapi tetep aja jawabannya Chenle terbaek yha."

"Kenapa Chenle?"

"Liat aja."

Baru aja Jeno mau liat kertasnya Chenle, tapi ternyata kertasnya nggak ada di Chenle. Chenle malah lagi asik ledekin Haechan di depan Mark –Mark tambah pusing. Dengerin Chenle sama Haechan aka duo vokalnya NCT Dream yang suaranya nyaring-nyaring ini bikin kepala leader pening.

Jen, kertasnya di Renjun. Ambil sebelum Renjun ngedit-edit isinya.

"Njun, isinya jangan diganti. Ngelanggar aturan main tuh."

"…daripada mereka tambah berantem."

Jeno jadi makin penasaran sebenernya isinya apaan sampe Renjun ngerasa butuh buat edit-edit isinya.

"Haemin? Itu nama Jaemin diganti depannya ya," kata Jeno pas baca sekilas.

"Eh? Iya juga ya. Aku kira itu nama ship Haechan Jaemin…."

Diem. "…aku nggak kepikiran itu masa." Dan akhirnya mereka putusin didiemin aja tulisannya. "Hati? Buah hati? Anak? Chenle tau ginian dari mana sih?"

"Itu nggak penting, Jen. Liat bawahnya lagi."

"Kenapa? Haechan? Kayaknya banyak yang ngisi Haechan deh."

"Tapi ini bukan kategori orang…."

Jeno baca lagi. Hewan.

"Haechan hyung!" Jisung yang daritadi ternyata nguping sekarang mulai manggilin Haechan yang keliatan masih diaduin Chenle. "Dikatain nih sama Lele!"

"Apaan?! Aku dikatain apa lagi?!" Haechan geram banget kayaknya. Dia deketin Jisung –yang berarti juga deketin Jeno sama Renjun yang sekarang lagi nyembunyiin kertasnya Chenle.

"Lele nulis Haechan di bagian nama hewan!"

Mark natep Chenle nggak percaya. Chenle Cuma ketawa makin keras. "Kalo ngisi Haechan di nama orang pasti yang lain juga udah! Nanti gak dapet skor 100!"

"Ya emang kalo ngisi Haechan di nama hewan jadi dapet skor 100?" Jaemin ikutan pusing. Iya sih dia juga becanda soal nama tempatnya –hatiku. Tapi… ah. Menurutnya itu masih terhitung lucu.

"Capek, ah. Mainnya gak serius…." Mark mijit kening. Kepalanya bener-bener udah muter rasanya. Ya main jangan serius-serius lah Mark, bawa sans aja ahhaa. "Tapi kan ada aturannya… daritadi aku mikir beneran, lho."

Terus mereka diem. Haechan sama Chenle lagi asik salah-salahan. "Gara-gara kamu."

"Udah, udah. Kita bawa seneng aja ya mainnya?" Renjun nengahin Haechan sama Chenle yang mulai main jorok-jorokan. "Ayo, hompimpa lagi! Kita lanjutin mainnya!"

"Iya, iya! Ayo, semuanya kumpul lagi!" Jaemin bantuin Renjun ngajak biar semuanya mau main lagi.

Pas semuanya udah siap mau hompimpa lagi, mereka denger suara mobil di luar, plus suara ketawa-ketawa. Mereka awalnya nggak kepikiran siapa-siapa. Palingan manajer mereka.

Tapi, tunggu. Manajer?

"WOI, SELIMUT, SELIMUT!" mereka berhamburan ke sana ke mari sambil bisik-bisik tapi keras (?). ngerti nggak. Pengennya bisik-bisik, tapi suaranya keras.

Jisung ngoper-operin selimut yang ditumpuk-tumpukin depan rak buku di sana. Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin ngerapiin kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Chenle Mark liatin ke depan pintu. Haechan ngebalikin pulpen-pulpennya ke aku –ih, makasih lho, Chan. Muah. Cium dulu.

"Nga."

Oke. Rapopo.

"Eh, MATIIN TV-NYA!" Chenle balik ke ruang tengah sambil lari-lari tapi jinjit. Mark juga nyusul pas ngeliat orang yang tadi di mobil mulai jalan mendekat ke pintu masuk.

"Ya jangan lah! Biar keliatannya kita ketiduran!" Jaemin mulai ngelebar-lebarin selimut, terus semuanya juga langsung ngatur posisi tidurnya di ruang tengah.

"Tapi aku nggak bisa tidur kalo TV-nya nyala…."

"Yaila, Renjun. Ntar juga paling dimatiin sama manajer hyung." Haechan narik Renjun biar cepet tiduran.

Kriiek. Kayaknya ini bunyi pintu dibuka ya. Anggap aja begitu.

Mark sempe buka dikit matanya buat ngeliat –beneran manajer-nya kan. Tapi ternyata ada si lider ilichi satu-dua-tujuh juga. Ngapain dah.

"Tuh, pada ketiduran di sini. Kecapean semua kayaknya," kata manajer ke Taeyong.

Mereka semua pada berasa aja mukanya lagi diliatin Taeyong satu-satu. Berasa nggak nyaman. Jisung hampir ketauan nelen ludah.

"Gimana?"

"Kasian kalo dibangunin," kata Taeyong. Dia garuk belakang kepalanya. "Padahal mau diajak jalan-jalan buat ngerayain. Tapi ya mereka masih anak-anak. Masih butuh tidur banyak."

Terus mereka pergi. Taeyong dan manajer hyung pergi. Pergi.

Pas pintu udah ditutup dan suara mobil udah kedengeran lagi, mereka semua langsung pada bangun terduduk di posisinya masing-masing.

"Lah? Jadi mereka bukan mau ngecekin kita udah tidur apa belum kayak kemaren-kemaren?" Haechan melotot. Dia inget banget kemaren-kemaren pas NCT Dream dapet first win terus rencana mereka mau ngerayain sampe malem sambil nonton horor Indonesia yang judulnya 'Keramat' itu ancur gara-gara Taeyong dan manajer kurang lebih bisa nebak. Kayak, wah, mereka pasti mau ngelanggar jam malem nih. Gitu. Belum lagi pas Taeyong liat tempat kaset bajakan yang bergeletakan di sana. Diceramahin.

"Tadi kita mau diajak jalan, woi!" Jaemin main cakar-cakar muka. Untung muka sendiri.

"Harusnya tadi kita bangun aja pas Taeyong hyung bilang mau ngajak kita jalan!" Chenle nyingkirin selimutnya biar bisa ngintip lagi ke luar, mau liat mobilnya masih keliatan apa nggak. Dan nggak keliatan lagi.

"Ya ntar malah ketauan kita pura-pura tidur lah…." Jeno juga keliatan nyayangin soal itu.

"Kenapa kita masih dianggep anak-anak sih…." Jisung rada nggak rela dibilang anak-anak padahal dia lebih tinggi dari beberapa hyungnya di satu-dua-tujuh.

"Ya gimana… kita emang masih di bawah umur." Renjun garuk pipi.

"…aku harusnya udah nggak dianggep anak-anak lagi kan." Mark join-join.

"Kita-kita juga, hyung." Haechan mau sekalian pamer kekuatan anak-anak 2000.

"Tapi kayaknya mau kita umurnya udah 30 juga, buat Taeyong hyung dan hyung yang lain kita tetep anak-anak deh." Jaemin tiba-tiba kebayang ke jaman-jaman mereka semua masih trainee. Kayak anak ayam baru netas dari telur, nempel-nempel mulu sama barisan tua.

Mereka semua ngangguk, setuju. Emang bukan masalah umur sih, kalo udah begini.

Hening. Mereka saling tatap terus ketawa.

"Muka kalian aneh," kata Haechan, yang mana langsung dilemparin bantal kecil. "Sekarang gimana? Lanjut main apa tidur aja di sini?"

"Tidur aja. Kamu sama Mark hyung besok masih ada jadwal lagi kan." Jeno yang pengertian bikin Haechan terharu. Mark juga. Kalo mau jujur sih, mereka juga ayo-ayo aja kalo pada masih mau main. Tapi mereka akhirnya mutusin buat tidur.

Mereka balik tiduran lagi setelah lampu dan TV dimatiin. Mereka capek setelah main dan setelah panik-panik-ajaib denger suara mobil manajernya dateng tadi, tapi mereka masing-masing masih belum nutup matanya buat kali ini beneran tidur.

"Eh," panggil Mark pada semua yang ada di sana. Dia yakin yang lain juga sama, belum berusaha tidur. "Comeback NCT Dream berikutnya, kita menang lebih banyak lagi ya."

Tidak ada yang menjawab dengan suara jelas. Cuma ada suara bergumam dari keenamnya, mengiyakan dan juga mengaminkan.

"Bertujuh."

Mereka semua tanpa sadar jadi menggenggam ujung selimut mereka masing-masing dengan lebih erat, seperti berharap dengan semakin kencangnya mereka menggenggam, semakin akan dikabulkannya kata-kata hyung mereka.

Mark sedikit menyesali kata-katanya yang sedikit banyak membuat semuanya jadi susah jatuh tertidur, tapi dia juga merasa lega karena dengan begini, dia yang adalah sosok tanggung jawab dalam lingkaran itu sudah mengutarakan apa yang akhir-akhir ini dia pusingkan.

Ketika pagi akhirnya datang, manajer mereka datang lagi untuk membangunkan Mark dan Haechan yang masih akan menghadiri jadwalnya bersama 127, tanpa membangunkan kelima member sisanya.

"Aku suka hyung-hyung dari 127," kata Haechan, tiba-tiba, waktu dia lihat Mark berkali-kali menolehkan kepala untuk melihat dorm mereka yang lama-lama mengecil –mereka sudah di dalam mobil yang berjalan menjauh. "Tapi main sama yang seumuran kayak tadi malem itu tetep yang paling menyenangkan buatku."

Mark awalnya dibuat bingung kenapa Haechan tiba-tiba ngomong begitu, tapi yang jelas, kata-katanya itu ngebuat sesuatu dalam dirinya yang dirasa berat ketika bangun tadi pagi itu jadi terasa lebih ringan sekarang.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n.** lho. Hm. Kenapa ujungnya begitu ya. Nga tau aku kelas 4.

Bagian awal-awalnya itu diketik pas ilichi dapet first win, tapi terus mogok dan baru lanjut sekarang pas ensiti mimpi udah pada pake topi haduh haduh.

Iya aku tau sih kalo lagi masa-masa comeback mah mereka mana ada waktu buat main gitu tapi yah yang kayak ditulis di awal (pas niat awalnya emang cuma buat asik-asikan aja) kalo ini settingnya dibuat senyaman mungkin buat I yang nulis. Misal, kayak Jaemin di sini ada di dorm…. padahal kita nggak tau ini Jaemin sekarang di mana… kabarnya gimana… rambutnya warna apa/gak.

Semoga doi baik-baik. Cepet… kembali….

Awalnya ini pure lawakan-nggak-lucu tapi terus nga tau sumpah kenapa jadinya begitu wkwkk jariku bergerak alone. Chapter 2 sequel 'sebulan' noren aja jadinya menye-menye. Hadeh.

Review dong ehehe. Komentar apa aja bolee. Lagi berusaha melawan writerblock nih huhu.


End file.
